Not As Planned
by Tribot
Summary: Dumbledore has Harry's life planned out even before he properly meets the boy.  What would happen if things didn't go according to plan?  Kind of AU.  Rating may change.  Title may change too.


**Author's Note: Hello my witch/wizard friend! How are you on this fine day? This is just going to be a bunch of one-shots about Dumbledore not getting his way. I love Dumbledore and his all knowing powers, but this idea came to me of Dumbledore acting like a spoiled little kid when things don't go how he planned. This story makes fun of him and is an AU of some sorts.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a stuffed animal otter that I named Harry. Harry Otter is as close as I can get.**

On the eve of September 1st, the whole of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall to watch the Sorting Ceremony take place. All was going normally, the teachers were sitting at the front table, the returning students were all sitting at their assigned tables, and the nervous firsties stood huddled together in the middle of the hall. One by one they would have to leave the group to place the Sorting Hat on their head to dictate which house they would be in for their seven years at Hogwarts.

As Parvati Patil happily skipped to the Gryffindor table, the next name was called. The name belonged to no ordinary first year. No, this name belonged to the most famous young wizard of all time, The Savor of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Lived. In a few years time he would be known as The Chosen One. Yes, Albus Dumbledore had big plans for this small boy, and it would all begin when he put on that hat.

_It will be on his head for a total of 35 seconds. The hat will consider putting him in Slytherin, but he will refuse. _Albus thought to himself as he watched Harry Potter nervously step forward towards Professor McGonagall. _This boy is the key to everything, and everything shall go as I've planned it!_

After 35 seconds the hat had made up its mind. Its mouth broke into a wide grin as it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a few seconds pause before the Hufflepuff table burst into applause and the other houses clapped politely. They had all be so sure that Harry Potter would be placed in Gryffindor.

Albus was nothing less than baffled. He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly trying to form words. As Harry Potter made his way to the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore found his voice.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The headmaster laughed in disbelief. He rose from his chair and addressed Professor McGonagall, "Alright, you had your laugh. Now call Mr. Potter's name again, and we'll sort him into Gryffindor."

Everyone was now looking at Dumbledore confused, including Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster surely _you _must be joking. I too am sorely disappointed that Mr. Potter hasn't been sorted into my house, but he has indeed been sorted into Hufflepuff," Professor McGonagall said sternly to Dumbledore, willing him to sit back down and let things run their course.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore snapped impatiently. "The joke was funny at first, but it is unfair to confuse Mr. Potter like this. Now call him back and let him be sorted into Gryffindor!"

Everyone was silent. Harry was only halfway to the Hufflepuff table and he was confused on where he should go. He was sorted into Hufflepuff so he should sit at that table, but his headmaster is yelling at a professor to sort him again. He had heard that this headmaster was a genius, but right now he just seamed crazy.

"Albus, sit down! You are making a scene!" Professor McGonagall snapped in a whisper that carried throughout the hall as if she had yelled it.

Dumbledore frowned and stomped his foot. "No! He is a Gryffindor, like his father and mother! He _has_ to be!" He whined like a child. "He would to so well in Gryffindor! It is in my plan!"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter will do well in any house he is sorted into, so he will do perfectly well in Hufflepuff. Now sit back down so I can get on with the sorting," McGonagall said curtly.

Dumbledore huffed and sat back in his chair, and McGonagall called the next student up. Slowly, everyone started to relax again. None of them had ever seen the headmaster lose it like that. He was usually quite calm. There must be something more going on with The Boy Who Lived than they already knew.

**Author's Note: If you liked this then tell me in a review. Let me know if you want me to continue making these. And if you have any ideas of what you want to _go wrong _next PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Love You for Reading!**


End file.
